


The Professor

by orphan_account



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Cane, College, DDLG, Discipline, Domination, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting, Flirting, Forced Relationship, Hair Pulling, Kinks, Little Girl - Freeform, Love interest - Freeform, Professor - Freeform, Punishment, Rough Sex, School, Slow Burn, Smoking, Spanking, Submission, daddy - Freeform, daddy dom, date, dub con, non con, spitting, teacher, teen drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22920061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alina moves across the country to begin her first year at Bexley University in New Jersey. Her dreams of becoming a teacher are on her side as she begins her studies. However, one of her professors dislikes her, or so it seems, and makes her life at college close to miserable. But maybe there was more to him than she realized.
Relationships: Chris Evans & Original Female Character, Tom Hiddleston & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is pretty short, just setting the scene a little

I was tired, very tired. 

The flight had been long and exhausting. Airplanes never failed to give me anxiety. The fear of heights accompanied by the countless documentaries I’d watched prior to my trip about Airplane tragedies, didn’t help my situation.

Upon landing in Newark, I gathered my bags and dragged them not so gracefully outside to the bus shelter. The weather was mild- not warm but not cold. There was a thick layer of cloud above me. Thankfully, no rain.

I lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply, feeling the smoke fill up my lungs. Not too many people seemed to be waiting with me for the bus. To which, I was pleased. 

The feeling of accomplishment overcame me when I read the email earlier that year that I’d been accepted into Bexley University. My dreams of becoming a teacher had actually seemed possible to me. My parents were thrilled of course, they had wanted me to get into a good school. Not only that, but the college fees weren’t nearly as high as many others. A win-win. 

As the bus pulled up and opened its doors, I shoved my luggage into the luggage department. My luggage included three large suitcases, a mini suitcase and a hot pink gear bag. 

The two hour bus journey to Bexley went by quickly, and it was beginning to get dark. The studio apartment I’d rented wasn’t too far from the college, maybe a ten minute walk. 

My parents had offered to pay the first few months of my rent, which I was grateful for. I decided to veer away from student dorms, wanting a place away from the action to rewind every night. I had always craved privacy, and sharing a dorm with strangers didn’t sound too appealing.

It was actually quite nice. The walls were white, the place was fully furnished and it had a modern, sleek look to it. It even had a big closet, which for me and my shopping habits, was a good thing.

Deciding to unpack the following morning, I fell into the double bed. No duvet covers or pillow cases were on the bed yet, but my exhaustion took over and I fell asleep quickly.

Less that 36 hours to go before the first class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 whoooop

The next day was spent unpacking and familiarizing myself with my new space. My neck was sore when I woke up, no doubt from sleeping on a mattress with no pillows or blankets. The sun was shining through the windows and my speaker was blaring.

The actual unpacking process lasted about four hours, I rearranged some of the furniture, dressed my bed and placed some of my photos around the apartment. It felt a little less bare now, it had a little feeling of home. 

With no idea where the local grocery store was, I set out and wandered around like an idiot for damn near an hour before finding one. And after spending way too much money than I should have on food and snacks, I returned home.

So everything was set, my books had been bought months prior and were on my coffee table. My new school bag, which was more of a large handbag, was on the sofa. My outfit for the next day was ready to go and I had a fridge full of food.

I really couldn’t have been bothered to cook anything, despite the amount of crap that I had bought in the supermarket. I googled some local Chinese restaurants and ordered some food instead.

The nervousness I had initially felt had increased now. It was nearing eight in the evening, and I had to be up early for my first class. I already knew sleep wouldn’t come very easily to me.

It wouldn’t have been so intimidating to walk in there the next day if I actually knew someone- anyone at all. As someone with anxiety, it was really winding me up just thinking about being alone in a big place with lots of new people. 

But no matter, I had been mentally preparing for it for months. Preparing what I was going to say, what I was going to wear, what I would do etc. 

After eating my fill and tidying up, I lay in bed and tried to rest.

*****

I was awake before my alarm went off. Seven in the morning. My first class wasn’t until ten, but I needed some prep time. Especially today.

After a hot shower, I blow dryed my long brown hair and straighten it. I did some light makeup, just to feel a little more confident in myself.

Breakfast considered of a bite of toast and a sip of orange juice. My nerves wouldn’t let me eat much, I felt like if I ate more than that I’d throw it up.

For clothes, I opted for a red cropped sweater with high waisted jeans and black slip on shoes. I looked in the mirror and sighed a little, I guess I didn’t look too bad, after all.

After leaving my apartment, I strolled leisurely down the street toward the university. It was nearly nine, and I could see from my distance that there were hundreds of students on the grounds. 

Feeling myself begin to panic, I quickly slipped into the nearest store which just so happened to be a Starbucks. 

I sipped an iced coffee in my seat by the window, looking between my schedule and the crowd outside the college gates. I was dreading this. It was real now. And it was nothing like I had pictured in my head.

“First day?” A male voiced asked from beside me.

I turned my head to see someone who looked about my age, his coffee in his hand and a backpack next to him.

“Yes... It’s a little intimidating” I laughed uncomfortably, looking over again to the college gates.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. Nobody else’s knows what the fuck is going on either” he chucked, sipping his drink.

“Is it your first day here too? Or...”

“Yeah. I’ve been in there before though, for my brother when he graduated. It’s a huge campus, lots of places to hang out between classes it seems.”

Great. Lots of people and a very big campus. Fucking fantastic.

“Cool, so what are you studying?”

“I’m doing Literature. Pretty boring, I know.”

“That’s actually what I’m doing too!” I said, maybe with a little too much enthusiasm. 

“So I’m guessing your first class is at ten with some dude named Hiddleston?” He asked, now turning to face me properly.

“Yeah it is.”

“Well then, we should get going!”

I didn’t mind walking over to the busy campus now that I was with somebody, it helped a lot. Even though I barely knew this person. Anybody was better than nobody.

“So what’s your name?” I asked as we approached the gates.

“I’m Mike, what’s yours?”

“Alina... just moved here actually.” 

“Oh cool, from where?”

“Portland, so yeah, literally moved to the other side of the county.”

We chatted all the way to the lecture hall, which took us some time to find as the hallways were chaos.

The room was quickly filling up with students, with all the seats at the back being taken. With sighs of annoyance, we sat down in the front row.

“So what do you think this guy is gonna be like?” Mike asked me as we got out our books.

“Well, hopefully he’s a good teacher. I don’t really mind strict teachers as long as they can actually teach well, yno?”

He nodded in agreement.

“Meh, I don’t care too much. I’m here for student discounts and parties. The rest can wait a little bit.”

“I’m not a big party person myself” I admitted “I just want to get my work done and stay below radar, honestly.”

He laughed at me, hard.

“So you’re telling me, you flew all the way from fucking Oregon just to study? You don’t want to do any partying or having fun?”

I thought about it for a moment. Sure, I wasn’t the typical party girl who liked all eyes on her. I wasn’t very big on crowds anyway. But, he had a point. I moved out of home to come here, after all. Maybe I should live a little.

“I mean, I guess I could let loose a little.”

“Let’s go for a drink this afternoon. My dad owns a bar not too far from here.”

“Sounds good” I smiled happily, thrilled to have a friend or some sorts.

Suddenly, the door burst open and in walked a tall man in a dark colored suit and a large briefcase. All the students immediately ceased talking, and stared at the man.

He put his briefcase down on the desk and opened it, taking out a textbook and sheet of paper.

He turned to look at us, and my eyes widened upon seeing his face.

This man was...breathtaking. He had a sharp jawline with perfect cheekbones, piercing blue eyes and his suit fit him like a glove. 

His eyes scanned the room before he spoke.

“Welcome, my name is Professor Hiddleston and I will be your poetry teacher for the year. Now before we begin, I have some rules in my class that I expect you all to follow.”

This man didn’t seem like someone who was in a good mood, at all. In fact, he seemed irritated, annoyed even. 

“Firstly, all mobile phones and electronics will be turned off in this class. Secondly, when I give you work to do at home, or set a date for an assignment to be completed, it better be done for that day. I don’t like when people waste my time with excuses.”

What the fuck was up with this man? I glanced around the room to see students looking stunned by his tone of voice.

“Thirdly, there will be no talking in this class. You’re here to listen and to learn. If you have any questions, you can ask me at the end of the lesson. And finally, if you do not put the work in or if I see your grades slipping, you will be told to leave my class.”

I couldn’t quite comprehend what this man was saying. I mean, sure, of course it’s okay to lay down some rules on the first day. But not like this. Not trying to scare the shit out of us. You’d think he’d have a little sense of humor...

“Now” he said. “Let’s begin.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First interaction between Professor Hiddleston and Alina!

He looked down at the sheet of paper, his eyes glancing up at us every so often. He then sat in the seat at the desk and began calling out students names.

"Morgan Aarons?"

The boy raised his hand.

"Isabella Atkins?"

The girl raised her hand.

"Johnathan Bentley?"

After he got to the 'R’ section of his list, he called out my name.

“Alina Rossi?”

When he said my name, he did what he had done every other time a name was spoken - he looked up and scanned the room for that person. 

For some reason, I froze. I completely forgot to raise my hand. I was just staring at him... like a fucking idiot. 

“Alina Rossi?” He asked again, this time louder and with a clear annoyance in his voice.

Mike quickly nudged me, and I snapped out of the little spell I was in for a moment. I slowly raised my hand, and his eyes claimed mine.

“Pay attention from now on, Miss Rossi.” 

And with that, he continued down on his list. I let out a quiet sound of relief, the panic beginning to ease. I hadn’t realized all the other students in the lecture hall looking at me strangely after I failed to respond to my own fucking name. Jesus Christ, I’m dumb.

The lesson began, and he said we would be starting our year of poetry study with Shakespeare. I was pleased with this, I enjoy Shakespeare’s works. They’d been a favorite of mine in high school.

We were halfway through the lesson when my focus began to drift. He was rambling on about the importance of our grades in this subject, and I guess I got a little bored.

I’d probably been zoned out for a few minutes, and that’s when it happened. That’s when this son of a bitch decided to embarrass the fuck out of me in front of everyone.

“-and why is that? Miss Rossi?”

I heard my name. Fuck. What did he ask me? I wasn’t paying attention! Oh god, oh god, oh god...

I was about to speak, but had no idea what I was going to say. I said a faint, barely audible “what?” But that certainly didn’t seem to please him.

“Are you, once again, not paying attention when I’m speaking?” He asked, leaning back confidently against the desk.

“I’m sorry, w-what was the question?” 

My voice was quiet. I think I was too scared to speak to him. He oozed confidence and power, just dripping in authority. 

“Im giving you all some homework this evening. Miss Rossi, you can do that, as well as write me a three page essay on the importance of paying attention to your professor. Am I clear?”

Can he just stop staring at me so intensely? That’s what was putting me off more than anything! His eyes were glued to me. I felt like a fucking deer in the headlights. 

“Yes...”

“You address me as ‘sir’. Try that again.” 

“Yes sir.” My barely audible voice sounded so much louder now. You could hear a pin drop in that room.

“Good.” He said, returning to whatever he was saying.

When the lecture came to an end, I looked over to Mike, who was smirking at me.

“Well, he seems to certainly like you!” He joked.

“Oh yeah, definitely!”

*****

The rest of the day passed without too much more attention being on me. I liked the teacher we had in our final lecture of the day. His name was Mr Evans. He, unlike Hiddlefuck, actually had a sense of humor.

As for the other two teachers I encountered that day, they were alright. There was a woman named Mrs Olsen who was pretty cool. It seemed all the boys in the room were drooling the entire time.

The other teacher was named Mr Downey. And oh my, he was great. Not only was he a good teacher, but he had a weird, quirky way of doing it. It was the first class of the day I didn’t daydream in.

After gathering out books, Mike and I left the campus on the way to his dad’s bar.

“So, has your dad owned this bar for a long time?” I asked him, breaking the silence.

“About five years. It was my grandfathers, so after he passed he left it to my old man. It’s pretty small, it’s mainly a bar that elderly folk go to. But it’s pretty chill.”

We chatted about our lives the whole way there, which was about a twenty minute walk. He was actually very interesting to talk to, and the walk didn’t seem too long with our conversation flowing the way it was.

He told me about how his family came from Trinidad in the nineties, set up a business and stayed in the same town ever since. He also told me about his older sister, Charlotte, who also attended the college. I genuinely enjoyed our conversation, I felt like this was a guy I could call a friend now.

We approached the bar, and I took in its appearance. The outside of it was painted black, with red windowsills and plants on the ground by the door. A big red sign hung above the door with the words “The Williams Bar”.

Inside had the same paint scheme as the outside, with black tile floors and oak tables and chairs. 

He introduced me to his father, Odain, and he gave us two bottles of beer. 

The weather wasn’t too bad, so we headed out back. I sat myself down on one of the beer kegs and lit up a cigarette. A much needed one at that.

“You know smoking can kill you, right?” He smiled mischievously.

“Yep, I’ve heard the speech a million times before.”

“Nah, smoke green and you’ll be good. Stop with that tobacco shit. If you want to chill out, come smoke with me sometime.”

I’d smoked some weed in the past, but never consistently. It didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“So, earlier, what you said about parties and stuff...” I began, inhaling the smoke again.

“Yes, go on.”

“Well, when would these parties be? And where? I don’t know anyone at all. But I guess a party would be a pretty good way to get introduced to people.”

He chugged the contents of the beer bottle, and tossed the empty glass bottle into the bottle bin behind me.

“Well, I still have my boys from high school. They throw some parties. It’s the start of college so there could be one this weekend even. You interested?”

“Yeah... yeah I think that would be cool.”

We chatted some more, and got another beer. That beer turned into another, and another and another. The time moved by quickly, and before I knew it, it was nearly nine o’clock.

Fuck! Mr Hiddleston’s essay!

“Fuck! Mike, I gotta go!” I said urgently, yanking out my bag from under the table.

“What? Why? It’s only nine girl, chill out!”

“I totally forgot about Hiddlefuck’s essay! I gotta get home and do that!”

He laughed, clearly a little intoxicated. But even though I knew I’d be up into the late hours of the morning at that point, I was glad I came. 

He walked me back to my apartment and we hugged. Apparently he didn’t live too far away from my place, which was convenient. We arranged to meet at the Starbucks the following morning at eight thirty. Then he left.

Once inside, I guzzled down some water and ate some pop tarts. If I was going to have any hope of writing a decent essay, I had to sober up a bit.

Thanks a lot Hiddlefuck, you ruined my lovely evening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow burn? Yep.

I woke up, feeling like shit as expected. I made my way to my coffee table and hit ‘print’ on my essay. I even did an extra page just to show him I’m not completely useless. 

That’s right. A four page essay on listening to my professor and why it’s important. Despite the essay topic being bullshit, I read through it again and I smiled. It was a damn good essay. 

I grabbed a blank sheet of paper from my bag and a pen, and began to write a note to Mr Hiddleston to accompany my essay.

Sir,

I apologize for the disrespect I showed you in class, I should have been paying attention. That won’t happen again in the future. 

Alina Rossi

I stapled the page together with my essay, to ensure he would read it. That is, if he even looks at my essay.

The weather was actually meant to be warm and sunny today, which was a little strange, but I was happy about it nonetheless.

I decided to wear a pink crop top, a white cardigan, a black tennis skirt and my black slip on shoes. I felt cute today, I even curled the ends of my hair and did some eyeliner. 

I had a feeling I’d slip eventually and not give a fuck about dressing cute to college, but right now I wanted to look good and the effort was being put in.

I texted Mike and told him I was on the way, grabbed some fruit and oat bars from the fridge, and left.

Even at eight thirty in the morning, the sun was glorious. People were out walking their dogs in t-shirts and shorts. It felt a lot nicer than it did yesterday.

Mike and I met up and got our coffees. He told me how he drank some more last night and was too drunk to do Mr Hiddleston’s work, so he had to get up early to complete it.

The actual homework he gave the whole class was a balls to complete as well. It was a report on a poem, minimum of two pages. I had done it, of course. He doesn’t need another reason to dislike me.

The first class of the day was with Mr Evans. I liked him, and so did Mike. We sat near the front, taking out our textbooks. He didn’t give out any homework on the first day, unlike some people. 

I felt like his class would be a good thing for me, I felt comfortable with the teacher. I even raised my hand to answer his questions, a thing I never thought I’d have the confidence to do.

But with all good things, they must come to an end. And there was no better way to end it than a two hour lecture with Mr Hiddleston.

Mike didn’t really seem to care about his studies or his classes, he was very laid back in that sense. This turned out to be a good thing. I was always so cautious of being on time and having my work be perfect. But around Mike, I felt a little more calm. He made me feel like things weren’t as scary and intense as I thought they were. And I really liked that about him.

We managed to get to Professor Hiddleston’s class early, where only a few people were seated.

Thank god! At least now we won’t be forced to sit at the very front.

I looked to see him sitting at his desk, writing something down and paying no mind to the students coming in. 

I rummaged through my bag and took out my essay titled “The Importance Of Paying Attention To My Professor”. I made my way down the steps from my seat and approached his desk.

I didn’t want to interrupt whatever he was doing, so I just placed it on his desk and turned on my heels before he could bat an eyelid at me.

The lesson started without any roll call drama this time. He was talking about this and that, he seemed very passionate about Shakespeare. I would take a wild guess and say he favors him a lot above others. Just from the way he speaks about his life and his work, it’s all in adoration.

Despite his strict rules and his attitude problem, he was a good professor for me to have. He worked very quickly, never wasting time. He made sure everyone knew what they were supposed to be doing, and he got straight to the point. 

That kind of teacher would be difficult for some to like, but it worked for me. I didn’t need something explained to me a million times. He explained things once, but he explained things well. And that’s what I liked.

Right before the lesson was about the end, he asked everybody to put their homework on his desk. 

Mike and I reached to our bags and took out our folders. 

My heart dropped. My essay wasn’t in my bag!

I thought back to that morning, where I remembered printing my punishment essay, but my stupid brain didn’t remember to print the important one!

Lord above, I am a fucking idiot.

I decided that the best thing to do would be to just leave the class quickly while the other students handed up their work. 

I kept my eyes on the Mr Hiddleston as he sat at his desk, looking at everyone’s work they were handing up. 

A girl started to ask him something, and when I was sure his focus was with her, I slipped out of the room and ran to the bathroom.

I slammed the bathroom door in my cubical and slid down to the floor, holding my face in my hands.

How could I be so stupid?

I’d always been like this, for as long as I could remember. I always wanted things to be perfect. I never wanted to disappoint anyone. The worst feeling I could experience would be someone being disappointed in me, it made me feel like this biggest failure.

I gathered myself, somewhat, and left the bathroom, finding Mike sitting on one of the benches nearby.

“Hey!” He called out as I approached him. “Why’d you run out like that? Did you get sick?”

I sat down next to him, sighing.

“I forgot his stupid essay at home. It’s typed out on my laptop but I never fucking printed it.”

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

“You’re being silly, Alina. It’s only the second day of college!”

“Exactly! It’s only the second day of college and I’m already forgetting stuff and screwing myself over!”

“Come on, let’s go get some food. This isn’t as serious as you think. He’s just an asshole teacher, none of his superiors would let him kick a girl out of class just because she forgot one little homework assignment.”

We got to the canteen and ate, well, he did. The thought of food made me feel unwell. I was just glad that the next class I had was with Mr Downey. 

After a few hours, my annoyance with myself had died down a little and I was taking notes in my last lecture of the day. Ms Olsen’s class was simple so far, stuff I’d already studied during the summer.

There was a knock on the door, and a man walked in. Of course it was Mr Hiddleston. Of course it was. 

“Pardon me, Professor Olsen, could I borrow Miss Alina Rossi for a minute?”

My heart sank. Fuck sake. 

Ms Olsen looked up to where I was seated and motioned me to come down. I stood up, my legs practically shaking. I was focusing hard not to trip over myself as I walked to the door.

He held the door open for me to exit the room. He then shut the classroom door after himself and, for the first time, we were alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will start to pick up in the next few chapters I promiseeeeee

"Miss Rossi, I haven't received your homework assignment. This is going towards your final grade. After I read that little note you attached to your essay, I have to say, I wasn't expecting you to disregard your other work."

This man sounded surprisingly calm. I hadn't seen him like this before. And quite frankly, it was strange. His posture and eye contact was still that of an authority figure, but his tone was calm, nice even.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I had it written on my laptop and I forgot to print it because I was more concerned about that other essay you gave me and- "

I stopped. 

I stopped because his demeanor changed completely. I forgot something about him. Something he'd said at the start of our first class... that thing about how he doesn’t like excuses. Then he said those very words out loud.

“I don’t like when people waste my time with excuses.”

He thinks I’m lying to him? He thinks this is all just a big fat lie and that I didn’t do it? But that’s the thing - I fucking did the work!

“Sir, I’m not lying. Please. I can literally run back to my apartment after this class and print it out and then run back here. It’s done, I did it last night.”

“Miss Rossi, it’s your second day of your first year of college. And I must admit, you’re not doing very well so far. I expect that essay on my desk first thing tomorrow morning. Do you understand me clearly?”

He was standing incredibly close to me at this point. He was visibly angry, so much so that it caused me to freeze up. Don’t get me wrong, this man was absolutely delightful to look at. But when he was angry, it put fear inside me. I feared him.

I nodded my head slowly, too ashamed and scared to even look up at him. 

“I want a verbal answer from you, Miss Rossi!”

“Umm, y-yes sir...”

He smirked down at me, it an unsettling way. I didn’t know how I felt about it. It was intimidating. He knew he was feared. He knew he was all-powerful. He knew he was scaring the shit out of me. He knew all of this. So why was he fucking doing it?

“Now get back into class.” He said sternly, walking away down the corridor briskly.

*****

After the last lecture, Mike and I made our way to the football field to meet up with his sister, Charlotte, and her friends. 

We sat down on one of the benches for the coaches and chatted about the day, and the other students.

Mike and I had every class together except for one. He told me that he had made a friend in that class called Jarome. From what Mike told me about him, he seemed pretty chill. 

He proceeded to tell me that Jarome had this little group of friends, and that they all seemed nice and funny. Mike even suggested we join their group for lunch the next day. To which, I agreed. Not because I was excited to meet new people, certainly not that. I said yes to it because I was too scared to be alone. So friends was a way to prevent that.

Mike’s sister and her friends came to join us after a few minutes. They sat on the grass in front of us, lying back and enjoying the sun.

His sister was absolutely gorgeous. Her dark skin looked phenomenal in the sunlight, and with the colors she was wearing. She had on a deep red crop too with shorts, her friends were dressed somewhat similar to her.

I had to stop myself from staring at her, forcing myself to look down at the food I was eating instead.

We talked with their group for a little bit, they told me about how they were doing law and that it was going well for them, to which I was pleased to hear. It was their second year of college, so they were a lot more familiar with the place than I was.

“So who are your teachers?” Charlotte asked me directly.

“Oh, well, there’s Mr Evans, Mr Downey, Ms Oleson, Mr Hiddleston-“

Charlotte’s eyes went wide when she heard me say Hiddlefuck’s name.

“Fuck off! You have him? Fuck, I’ve heard some bad stories about that dude...”

My curiosity peaked at her statement.

“Oh really? What did you hear?” 

“Just that he’s a total ass who takes pleasure in kicking students out of his classes and ridiculing them. I also heard about this one guy, apparently he went to Hiddleston to talk to him after class one day and the man just straight up told him that he’s a waste of his time and energy. Like, who does shit like that?”

Yep, that sure sounded like him. I decided to just hold my tongue on my experience with him, feeling too embarrassed by it all. And after we ate, I went home.

*****

I printed that stupid essay out and tossed it on the kitchen counter. I tried hard not to think too much on it, feeling that the embarrassment would just come flooding back to me.

After making myself some food, I retired to bed early. It was barely nine o’clock. But I was sleepy, and I hadn’t slept much the previous night so that didn’t help.

When my head hit the pillow, I found it hard to get my mind to stop racing. All these thoughts of him. But why? I thought back to our encounter that day outside of Ms Olsen’s class.

He was so tall, he completely towed over me. I’m five foot exactly, I’m super short. I mean, I knew he was tall, but when he was up that close to me it was scary. 

And his scent! He smelt fantastic. It wasn’t too strong, he definitely didn’t spray himself all over his suit. It was subtle but very powerful. I felt like I just wanted to wrap my arms around him and inhale deeply.

After a while of rethinking all of this, I fell asleep. Not thinking too much of the wetness between my legs.


	6. Chapter 6

Three weeks went by, and Mr Hiddleston still didn't like me. I had been consistent with my homework assignments, was never later for class, and I made an effort to never drift off in his class incase he decided to ask me questions.

I did notice though, after the first few days, he started to pick on me. Every second question he'd ask in class, he'd ask me for the answer. I'm pretty sure the entire class felt sorry for me.

I didn't like that he did this, but I always felt a little smug after I gave him the correct answers all the time. He was trying to catch me out, and I wasn't going to let him. I made sure my answers to his questions were perfect, flawless.

I had been hanging out with Mike and his sister a lot more, and her friends Maria, Yvonna and Shanice. 

After college we'd go to their family bar, The Williams Bar, or hang out at Charlotte's apartment. Mike and his sister were close, they never argued or got irritated with one another. Sure, they teased each other like brothers and sisters do, but they got along well.

I had managed to avoid all of the parties held already, too afraid to go to them. I didn't want to make a fool of myself. Everyone around me was so charismatic and funny and lively, and I was this awkward little girl who didn't know anything about 'partying'.

After much debate, I finally agreed to go with Mike and the girls to a party in Jarome's college dorm that Saturday night. Jarome was very much like Mike, which I liked. So maybe it wouldn't be so bad, I hoped.

It was Thursday, so I had only a small amount of time for mental prep, but I had been putting socializing off for long enough. I had plenty of dresses and heels, I could make myself look relatively pretty if I put the effort in.

The last day of the college week, Friday, was okay up until two o'clock. That was my last class of the day, and it was with Hiddlefuck. I wasn't expecting anything other than the usual - I'd collect my assignment I'd handed up the previous week and sit to wait for his questions. 

The grades he had given me so far were actually not bad- I was doing well. I was getting A's across the board, the worst grade I'd been given was a B+, but that was because I had been crazy drunk the previous night with Charlotte.

"Okay, now I'm going to call you down here to my desk to collect your assignments. I have to say, I'm disappointed."

One thing I noticed about him, he never said 'good morning' or 'good afternoon'. Just straight into it. Very inspiring. 

When he called my name, I toddled down the steps and walked over to his desk, he looked up at me with his beautiful eyes.

"Alina, I am not pleased with this. You may meet me after class to discuss it."

He handed me my work and didn't even wait for me to walk away before calling out another name. Fucking prick.

Once I got back to my seat, I looked down at my grade. I couldn't fucking believe this. In big red marker, there was a 'C-' at the bottom right of my page. 

What? What!? How the hell could I have gotten a C-? I put about three hours into that assignment, what was he playing at?

I was convinced he was going to kick me out of his class, or at least warn me that he would if my grades didn't return to normal. 

What stunned me, though, was that Mike had gotten a 'D+' and Mr Hiddleston hadn't asked him to talk after class. He's just out to get me, completely and utterly.

The class finished after an eternity and I held back to wait for the others to leave. Mike gave me an 'I'm so sorry' look before he left, no doubt hanging around outside the door to eavesdrop.

"Come to me, Arina." He called out from his desk.

I stood on shaking legs, making my way apprehensively to his desk. His dark grey suit fit him like a glove, his desk was neat and organized. He leaned back confidently in his chair.

"I must say, I am disappointed in you."

Those words. Those fucking words. My biggest fear was disappointing people- making a fool of myself. And I had managed to make a magnificent professor feel this way about me.

There was a long pause after he said those words, I felt tears creep behind my eyes and I tried my best to keep my cool in front of him. He didn't need to see me cry. I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I thought my work was good..."

"Well, it's not. I don't want to see you slipping. Not in my class. So, I'm giving you a warning. Do not let your work slip like this again. Do you understand me? It's an embarrassment to me as a teacher."

All I wanted to do was confront him about the fact that other students got worse grades, and yet he chose to pick on me! What's up with that?

"Yes, sir. I understand."

I left the room, defeated. That was humiliating. Mike tried his best to calm me down but it wasn't really working. So not only did I have to force myself to go to this party the following night, but I'd have to spend the rest of my weekend perfecting my work for Mr Hiddleston on Monday.

Regardless, I needed a drink. Badly. And seeming as I was only 18, we didn't have much of a choice to go anywhere but The Williams Bar.

*****

I stumbled down the road, the time was nearing three in the morning. It had been myself, Mike, Charlotte and her friends. Mike had left earlier than us, not wanting to be the only male in a group full of girls. So it ended, inevitably, with me walking home alone.

It started off with one beer. That was alright, I only really wanted to have one drink. But then Charlotte showed up and decided to do some shots, and me, being a idiot, joined. So, three beers and eleven shots later, there I was.

The other bars on the street were packed with people smoking outside and throwing up. I payed no mind to the few men who catcalled me while I walked, too drunk to even give a damn about my safety.

I was about fifteen minutes from my apartment, and there was nobody else on the street I chose to walk on. Just me, in the dark, alone. 

That's when I saw a car pull in next to me. My blurred vision wasn't helping me right now, but I was able to make out that the car was a Jaguar, and a very beautiful one at that.

I thought I was about to die. Great, I'm about to be kidnapped. And I'm too drunk to run without falling over. I walked, well, staggered quicker. I made it a few meters past where the car had pulled in when I heard a voice, a voice I vaguely recognized.

"Alina?"


	7. Chapter 7

I turned around to see my poetry professor standing on the side walk, his car still still running with the door opened.

"S-sir? Is that you?" I slurred.

He came closer to me, looking me up and down.

"Have you been drinking, Alina?" His voice actually had a hint of concern in it, something I wasn't expecting at all.

"Maybe..." I smiled, my drunkenness shining through.

He sighed deeply, looking very displeased at my current state.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

He didn't even give me an option. He grabbed my arm and guided me to the backseat of his car. He opened the door of his Jag and helped me inside. Once seated, he bucked my seatbelt for me before shutting the door.

The drive was mostly silent, with the occasional mutter under his breath of something along the lines of 'disgraceful' and 'stupid'.

I told him where I lived and he parked in front of my building. He turned back to look at me, scowling. After the short drive, I was sleepy as hell. If we had drove for another five minutes I would’ve been unconscious.

“Do you have your keys?" 

I searched through my handbag until I found them, holding them up to show him. He snatched them out of my hands quickly, before exiting the car and coming to open my door. 

Something that caught me very off guard was the fact that he had wrapped his arm around me, helping me walk. And it felt... nice?

We got to the door of my apartment and he unlocked it for me, helping me in the door. He tossed my keys on the kitchen counter and fetched me a tall glass of water.

I had slumped down on the sofa, not even caring about how I looked. I was far too gone to give a shit, I just wanted to sleep.

“Drink this” he insisted, handing me the glass.

I did as he told me and downed the entire contents of the glass in one go, gasping for breath afterwards. 

“Drink one more glass, and then go to bed. No staying up. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, sir.”

Even in my drunken state, I addressed him correctly. He stood to leave, taking his keys out of his coat pocket.

Before he shut the front door, he looked back at me, to find me already looking.

“Do as I said. Now.”

*****

My head was pounding. I slowly sat up, squinting at the sun that was shining through the blinds. I dragged myself out of bed to get water, feeling like absolute shit.

Why the fuck did I drink? I was a lightweight as it was, so why did I overdo it? 

I drank some water and sat down, trying to remember what had happened. 

I remembered Mike leaving, I remembered Charlotte and her friends taking selfies with me and gossiping about boys they liked. I remembered getting my jacket to leave and ...

Oh god, no. 

Mr Hiddleston dropped me home! I couldn’t remember too much about what was said or how long he was with me, but he was definitely in my apartment.

I looked around the room to find nothing out of place apart from an empty glass on the coffee table.

I groaned, thinking back on just how wasted I was. How could I have embarrassed myself like that? And in front of my him of all people!

Then I really started to think, why was he driving at three in the morning anyway? How did he know it was me? Why did he even bother to assist me?

I thought it best not to dwell too much on what happened, it was nearly four o’clock and Charlotte was picking me up at eight.

I jumped into the shower and scrubbed the smell of alcohol off my skin, washing my hair and face thoroughly. The hot water felt good, the room was steamed up with the scent of honey and vanilla.

The thought of drinking again tonight made me feel sick. Maybe I could call Mike and tell him I’m unwell again? No, he won’t fall for it. Okay, I’ll go for an hour or two and then I’ll come home.

Once my makeup and hair was done, I put on a red, long sleeved bodycon dress and some black stilettos.

I looked at myself in the mirror, ugh. I didn’t have a very curvy figure. I was short and thin, definitely not an Instagram model. My long hair was curled at the ends, and my winged eyeliner made my brown eyes pop out a bit more.

I wasn’t ugly, but I wasn’t attractive either. I liked my face shape, and my features were quite nice, but I was nothing compared to the people that were going to be at this party. 

They say comparison is the thief of joy, and they are fucking right.

Charlotte’s car was stuffed with people, I had to sit on Shanice’s lap in order to fit in. The smell of vodka and cigarettes in her car was overwhelming. Not to mention the amount of food wrappers and containers that were scattered on the floor.

The drive was quick, and we got out of her car, cigarettes still lit as we walked to the entrance. 

The girls, as I expected, looked stunning. Yvonne in particular stood out to me. She was wearing a short emerald green dress with a halter neck, black heels and a gold clutch bag. I could never pull off an outfit like any of these girls could. They had perfect figures, the kind you’d see on a red carpet.

The dorm was surprisingly full and alive despite it only being eight o’clock. I immediately recognized some of my classmates from Mr Evans’ class, Mr Downey’s too. 

The drinks were flowing and the smell of weed was prominent. Jarome greeted me with a hug and eyed my body up and down. He had seemed to be a bit flirtatious with me during our first meeting, but I never thought much of it. 

Charlotte took notice of the blender and juices on the kitchen counter and sprung into action. Within a few short minutes, we all had cocktails in our hands.

I took a sip, tasting the strawberry in the daiquiri she had made me. It was one of the nicest things I had ever tasted. I wasn’t surprised however, her family owned a bar for heavens sake.

After about an hour, it was dark outside and the couples on the sofa started to get a bit frisky. I had been talking to a girl named Ana who was from Mr Evans’ class. All seemed to be going well until I heard shouting.

Everyone at the party got up to see what was going on in the hallway, myself included. 

My mouth practically dropped when I saw Jarome kicking Mike on the ground, his nose bleeding and his eye bruised. 

A few of the guys at the party stood in to break it up, managing to tear Jarome away from Mike. Mike just lay there, groaning in pain. 

I rushed to his side and helped him sit up, seeing the blood from his nose and eye begin to drip down his face.

“We need to get you to the hospital, come on.”

And with that, we left, with Jarome shouting profanities at me as I did so.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike was in a bad way, clearly. He wouldn’t tell me what the altercation was about, only that Jarome and he had a ‘disagreement’.

He stayed in the hospital that night, he had lost quite a lot of blood. I think he was more embarrassed than anything, he didn’t want to look weak. 

I visited him the following morning to make sure he was doing okay. I found his sister, mother and father already seated at his bedside. 

“I think I’ll give college a pass tomorrow, Alina.” He began. “Not feeling up to it right now.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to get all the homework for you to complete while you’re absent!” I laughed, seeing him smile at me felt good. 

I stayed with him for a while longer before heading back home. The thought of going to college tomorrow was daunting. Firstly, I had to make sure to avoid Jarome and his group, god knows how they feel about me anymore. 

Secondly, it was the first day I was going to be on my own in classes. Mike and I always sat together, I never felt anxious around him. So, without him, I don’t know how I’d feel. 

And lastly, I’d have to face Mr Hiddleston. The man who not only dislikes me, but has seen me in a disgusting state on the street.

God, tomorrow is going to suck.

*****

I had went into college early to avoid the large crowds. I sat alone in the empty lecture hall for thirty minutes until others started to come in.

A few people came up to me and asked me about Mike, apparently everyone knew about it. No doubt someone had put a video of the fight on Snapchat. I just told them I didn’t know what happened because, truthfully, I didn’t. At least nobody in Jarome’s group had classes with me.

The handsome Mr Hiddleston came in and taught the lesson as he usually did, as if nothing happened with me. He picked on me when he asked questions as he usual, so nothing was out of the ordinary. That was a relief.

That was, until he asked me a question I didn’t know the answer to.

The class went silent, looking at me, expecting me as usual to have the correct answer. But I didn’t. I had no idea. I just sort of, stared at him, wide-eyed.

“I don’t know Sir... I don’t remember the answer.”

The class looked stunned at my response, genuinely stunned. I had never gotten a question wrong. And even now,since the start of the semester, he’d already asked me well over a hundred questions. And this was my first time failing to answer one. 

“Hmm, disappointing...” he said softly, “do you not care about your education?”

I felt my heart beat quicken. My breath became shallow. My whole body felt frozen in fear. 

He just stared at me, smiling. Taking heaps of pleasure in seeing my discomfort. 

I felt like I was about to have a panic attack. I had nobody to hold my hand under the desk today while Mr Hiddleston gave me a hard time, Mike wasn’t with me. I didn’t have anyone to look to, nobody except him. And he was staring me down.

“You can do some extra work for me tonight, again, Miss Rossi. Maybe it’ll teach you to keep on top of things.”

Okay, that’s it.

I grabbed the handle of my bag and leapt from me seat. I was absolutely not going to have a panic attack in front of that jerk. 

“Where exactly do you think you are going?” He asked, clearly amused at my behavior. 

I shot him a deathly glare before exiting the lecture hall and slamming the door behind me. 

I cried my eyes out all the way to the girls bathroom, ruining my pretty eyeliner. I felt like I couldn’t breath. It felt like I had just ran a marathon. 

I sat in that stall for a good amount of time, well past the time that class would have ended. I just sat there on the cold floor sobbing uncontrollably.

I knew he was going to kick me out of his class, I just knew it. He had already gave me a warning and he doesn’t seem like the type to give second chances.

The thought of not being in his class anymore upset me. I’d learned more from Mr Hiddleston in one day than I had in four weeks with my other professors. He was incredible. And then there was his annoyingly perfect face that I wouldn’t get to stare at in every class. 

Strangely, although I didn’t like being picked on in his class, he did make me work harder. I actually started studying more, not wanting to get a question wrong. I put so much effort into it. So overall, he made me work harder, which I know now, was a good thing. But it was too late for me to go crying to him.

I thought back to that Friday night when he had brought me home. I closed my eyes and thought about it, trying to remember more of it.

He wasn’t in a suit, he was in jeans and a shirt. He still looked delicious, but he did look more casual. His smell was the same, the inside of his car smelt of him. 

His arm around my waist was strong and firm, keeping me locked against him as he walked me to my apartment. 

He didn’t touch me after that, and I didn’t remember him saying very much either. He gave me water, yes, and then he left.

Maybe he doesn’t completely hate me. Someone who hated me probably wouldn’t do that. Maybe he just wants to see me do well, to live up to my potential. Maybe it’s just his teaching method, and he just so happened to give me a ride home one night. Maybe I’m completely overthinking everything.

I dabbed my eyes with tissue and made myself look a bit more presentable. I had to apologize to him. And I had to do it now.

I turned on my heels to exit the bathroom, heading straight for Mr Hiddleston’s office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPITTING SO IF YOU AINT INTO THAT YOU GOTTA EXIT

I took a deep breath before knocking thrice on the door. There was no little window on the door so I couldn’t see if he was actually in there, I was just hoping.

The door opened and he stood there, looking somewhat glad to see me.

“Miss Rossi, come on in.”

He gestured me to enter, and I did so, carefully.

His office was very elegant. The desk, cabinets and bookshelves were dark oak wood. The chairs were black and the walls were gray. Dark colors, yes, but definitely sleek and professional. It seemed like the office an expensive lawyer would work in.

He sat down at his desk and I took a seat opposite him, fiddling nervously with the hem of my skirt. I hadn’t actually thought about what I was going to say to him.

“So, Miss Rossi. What can I help you with?” His tone was friendly, but his facial expression was smug.

“Sir, I want to apologize to you for my inappropriate behavior today. I hope I can still attend your classes...”

He laughed, never breaking eye contact with me.

“I’m not prepared to let you just waltz back into my class after that little stunt you pulled earlier, Miss Rossi. I think you should be ashamed of yourself for how you acted.”

I broke the eye contact to look down at the floor, feeling defeated and belittled. I didn’t know what to do or what to say.

“Please... please just give me another chance. I really want to be in your class, sir.” My voice was quiet and soft, I couldn’t find the courage speak to him properly. He was upsetting me.

“Oh, really? And why is that?” His smirk sent chills down my spine.

“Well, you’re a very good teacher. And I feel like I work harder in your class than any other. I really don’t want to go to another poetry class, sir.”

“You also seem to enjoy staring at me in class, don’t you?”

Out of everything I was expecting him to say, I really wasn’t expecting that. How the fuck do I even reply to that? I mean, he isn’t wrong. But what the fuck?

“I...um...”

He laughed again, this time harder. He held up a sheet of paper with a paragraph of text printed on it, but it was too far away for me to properly make out what was written.

“Know what this is?” He asked.

I shook my head.

“This is the letter I had just printed out before your arrival here, to give to the president of the university to say that I no longer want you in my class.”

Yup, it’s too late. I knew it.

“So, it’s too late for me to change your mind?” I kept my gaze low and my voice was still soft, I should have just went home. 

He sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, eyebrows raised.

“And how exactly would you change my mind, Miss Rossi?”

I didn’t know the answer to that either, fuck! 

“Sir, please, I’ll do whatever you ask of me. All I want is that you allow me to continue being your student.”

I took a glance up to see his face, he looked as if he were deep in thought, contemplating something perhaps. Although I couldn’t imagine what.

Then he stood up and walked around his desk until he was directly in front of me. He leaned back against his desk and looked down upon my small frame.

“You say you’ll do whatever I ask of you?”

I looked up at him from my seated position, meeting his gaze. His smile had disappeared. It had been replaced by a serious look, a look that made me feel a little scared.

“Yes, sir. Please...”

He took a few seconds before responding to me this time, he just studied me intensely. His eyes never leaving mine.

“You will submit to me completely. You will do what I say, when I say it, and you will be happy to do it for me.”

I wanted to scream, does this mean I get to stay in his class and not have to face a whole new group of people in another one? Does this mean I stay? Does this mean he doesn’t completely despise me?

“Yes, sir. Anything. I’ll do whatever you want!”

He seemed to like my answer, his perfect smirk returned.

“Prove it.” 

Prove it? How am I supposed to prove it? What?

“How can I do that, sir?” I asked, cautiously.

My fiddling with my skirt started again, needing something to distract myself from the seriousness of this conversation.

“I want to see your submission, Alina.”

At this point, he could tell me to scrub every inch of the university with a toothbrush and I would agree to it. I was under this man’s fucking spell. His voice was like heaven.

I didn’t know what to say so I just nodded, assuming he would make me do some elaborate job for him. I didn’t like the idea of sorting his books alphabetically, but if he asked me, I’d do it. 

“You’re going to stand before me, close your eyes, open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

Wait, what? My eyes snapped up from my skirt. Did I just hear him right? What would this entail?

His facial expression didn’t change, he looked very serious about what he just said. He wasn’t joking.

I stood up slowly, taking my time. I was practically shaking, not knowing what this man was thinking. I tried my absolute hardest to not freak out in front of him.

His height, I had noticed it in the past but now that he’s mere inches from me, its staggering how much he towers over me. It made me feel small, powerless, vulnerable.

“Close your eyes, Alina.” His voice was deep and commanding, not only couldn’t I refuse him, but I didn’t want to either.

My eyes closed and I stood there awaiting his next instruction for me. I played with the strings of my sweater as I waited.

“Now, open your mouth and stick out your tongue.”

I was hesitant to do this, honestly. Not only would I look absolutely ridiculous, but I had no idea what this man was planning. None at all.

I did it, I took my time, but I did it. He spoke again.

“Now, you just stay like that. You’re going to be a good little girl for me and swallow my spit. Do you understand?”

It took everything in me to not open my eyes and run. I had not been expecting my poetry professor to say that of all things, but what worried me wasn’t the fact that my teacher who was twice my age wanted to spit in my mouth. What troubled me was the fact that it excited me to no end. And I wanted him to do it.

He paused for a few moments, giving me time to rethink, I assumed. But when no protest came from me, he did it.

I felt his saliva land on my tongue, and the tingles between my legs got more intense. Is this something I’m supposed to be enjoying?

“Swallow it, Alina.”

Without a second of debate, I closed my mouth and swallowed, doing exactly like he said. I felt like maybe it was safe to reopen my eyes now, so I did. I smiled up at my superior.

“Good girl. Would you like some more?”

I nodded enthusiastically and presented my tongue to him again.


End file.
